Forsaken
by Embyr Black
Summary: Another short ficlet based on songs from Queen of The Damned (love that book) ne who rating to be ont he safe side Hope you enjoy RR Embyr Black (next victim of Lestat)
1. Forsaken

Don't ask me why all of a sudden I felt the need to write a Tom and Ginny  
Fic, cuz I have not a clue. Just r/r will ya. JKR owns Tom Riddle, Ginny  
and the strange world they live in. I don't own the song lyrics. Don't know  
who owns them but it sure as hell isn't me. So the bottom line is don't  
sue, I am poor.  
  
Artist: David Draiman of Disturbed Lyrics  
Song: Forsaken  
  
I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see  
  
The war has started. Everywhere you look there is death. Bodies piled on  
more bodies, covered in a crimson red that is their blood. Evil vs. Good,  
black vs. white. So many things you can compare it to but then you can't.  
Strange world we live in where so many things have shady lines. I think  
this whole war could have been prevented had someone taught Tom  
differently. Such a simple name for someone not at all simple. A wizard,  
The heir of Slytherin and the sole impiety (sp?) of evil. A simple name for  
a being that is never simple. Neither the world he lives in nor the world  
he wishes to rule are simple. My thoughts stray to a time long ago when I  
entertained the thought that everything was simple. I was in my first year  
of Hogwarts when my innocence was stolen from me and the thought I could be  
normal vanished while dying on the stone floor. All it took was a simple  
diary, to ruin everything.  
  
I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive  
  
My memories start to cloud my mind and get me lost on the battlefield that  
was once a Quidditch Pitch. The stands have collapsed with all the curses  
and hexes beating them until they gave in. It won't be long before one side  
falls down, admitting defeat and then dying in Azkaban. It doesn't matter  
to me which side wins or weather or not Harry Potter dies. I won't mourn  
for him, for he is already dead to me and I have already mourned the loss  
of him. You don't have to cease breathing to be dead, just take a look at  
those who receive a demonators kiss. Harry only breathes for one reason:  
The Dark Lord. If the moment comes when he defeats the Dark Lord, he will  
die. For the sole reason he is alive is now dead and he has nothing left to  
do. But Tom will have lots of things to do once Potter is dead, like  
controlling the world and ridding it of muggles and muggleborn witches and  
wizards. Tom, such a handsome bugger when he was young. You would have  
never thought he could do such horrible things with such an angelic face.  
  
You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?  
  
I made my way through dead bodies of friends and enemies, where I was going  
I did not know nor did I care. Nobody fired a curse or hex at me. To this  
day I don't know why. My mind went back to the days when Tom was my only  
friend, a friend I never could see but only write too. I asked many of  
times if there was someway I could see him, touch him and hold his hand. I  
was a silly little girl with a silly little crush on a memory of a 16 year  
old Dark Lord. I wasn't watching where I was going and found my self in  
front of the Dark Lord. This wasn't the Tom I talked to so I never called  
him by that name. I looked up to see an amused pair of scarlet eyes staring  
at me.  
"Riddle" I whispered. He glared at me for a moment before returning to his  
normal evil look. He walks slowly to me, I of course stare straight ahead  
which happens to be his chest. Not so good looking anymore if you ask me.  
He grabbed my hand and led me to a clearing that was lucky enough to not  
have blood spilled upon its soil. For some strange reason I let him lead  
me, I made no move to struggle or fight back. We just stood there staring  
at each other. If I was paying attention I would have heard him invoke a  
spell. He slowly changed growing shorter, hair starting to grow, only to  
stop shortly after. His formed change into that of his 16 year old self,  
the one I loved. The one that haunts my dreams years after his memory  
vanished.  
  
I'm over it  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
At last I see  
  
I saw him change before my eyes but I still thought that this was the Tom  
Riddle that I loved so many years ago. My senses left me and I flung myself  
at him wrapping him in a death crushing hug and I was 11 again. I still had  
my 16 yr old form my but mind was that of an 11 yr old. I begged him to let  
me be w/ him. To go back to the days of his time, where there was no war.  
No blood spilled upon the soils of the greatest school for magic. Why?  
Because he promised me 5 years ago that he would never leave me or forsake  
me.  
  
My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive  
  
I felt my eyes flutter open against my will. I didn't want to leave Tom. We  
were finally together and someone tore us apart. My eyes finally focused on  
the figure by my bedside. It was my best friend and future sister-in-law  
Hermione Granger. Her face was tear stained and red. She fussed over me for  
ages before talking about what had happened.  
"Where's Ron and Harry?" those two had never left her side and somewhere in  
the pit of my stomach I knew before she even answered. She went into a  
fresh tidal wave of tears before whispering that they hadn't made it. It  
didn't sink into my scrambled head; all I could think about was Tom and his  
promises. My Weasley temper took control and I went into a stride of  
comments that would have a sailor blush. I cried my self to sleep that  
night and dreamt of him. He was there waiting for me with his hand held  
out. I grabbed his hand and we started walking, He hadn't forsaken me  
afterall.  
  
What do u think? I know it could use a lot of work and the song doesn't  
quite fit but this is what happens when ur bored. R/R  
Embyr Black 


	2. Not Meant For Me

Artist: Wayne Static of Static-X Lyrics  
Song: Not Meant For Me Lyrics  
  
You think you're smart  
You're not, it's plain to see  
That you want me to follow  
It's killing me let's see  
You've got the gall  
Come take it all  
  
The jury is coming  
Coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on it's on  
  
Yes, let me run and cower in a closet while the Voldadork tries to kill me.  
He's been trying to kill me since I was one year old. Yes, lucky me for the  
ten-year break I got. Ten wonderful damn years in a cupboard, under the  
stairs no less. My best friend had eight eyes and legs. And you all think I  
was safe once I started Hogwarts. Well lets go over how safe I was; 1st yr.  
Quirrell and Trolls, 2nd yr. Snakes and Evil Diary's, 3rd yr. Godfather  
convicted of murder and Soul Sucking monsters, 4th yr. Deadly Tournament  
and rebirthing of Voldadork, 5th yr. Umbridge and the Damn Veil, 6th yr  
Lestrange Bitch and Malfoy Mini. I think I know how safe I'll be this year.  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me  
  
I wonder who it will be this year. No Malfoy's, both are currently serving  
life sentences for the attempted murder on me and Prof. Dumbledore. Prof.  
Snape, not him either. But for all I know it could be my whale of a cousin  
Dudley. Things no longer surprise me anymore.  
  
So what you got  
One last shot  
It seems to me  
That you're not needed  
Come on  
It's killing me let's see  
You got the gall  
Come take it all  
  
This is it. The final battle will be fought this year. As long as Voldadork  
still thinks he can beat me I have a chance. He already thinks he has won  
by taking away the people I care most about. My parents, Sirius, Moony,  
Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Neville, Katie and countless  
others. I don't think there is anyone else he can take away from me.  
  
The jury is coming  
coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on it's on  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me  
  
For years there was no Harry Potter, only The-Boy-Who-Lived. Well fuck The-  
Boy-Who-Lived and damn this world. I am so sick of having the fate of this  
world who has done nothing but make my life even more miserable than the  
Dursley's. Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that, cant they for once not  
talk about me and my cursed life. I am beginning to think that I was born  
for this earth for one reason only and that is to destroy Voldadork for  
good. And after that I have no idea where I go from there. Maybe we will  
both be killed in this battle, if I don't die then maybe I will take my own  
life. Don't be so shocked, you think with the life I lead so far that that  
thought wouldn't have crossed my mind? What planet did you grow up on? Yes  
the Great Harry Potter has finally snapped well screw you too.  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me  
  
This is it Voldadork, come and get me. You want this battle and so do I.  
For this will be the last one, that he can be sure of. Promises are so  
easily broken but this one will not be. If I have to insult a hippogriff to  
get it done so be it. We all know that I have one purpose and after that  
nothing has any meaning to me. I am not meant for a normal life. I am not  
meant for a girlfriend, they end up dead anyway so do friends so why  
bother. It's take quite a few years for that to finally sink in my head.  
After this no matter who wins there will be no more Harry Potter, no more  
Boy-Who-Lived.  
That's why in Little Hangleton you will find me knocking on the door of the  
Dork Lords Hell. This is my ticket out of this world for good  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
For me  
  
The world moves on and I am forgotton, finally I have found my peace.  
As for famous last words, you want them? Fine here they are.  
  
"Some things are not meant to be."  
  
Hope you like it. Not much I know but that's what happens when you listen  
to "Not Meant For Me" for hours straight. Don't forget to R/R  
  
Embyr Black 


End file.
